sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aquamarine the Cat
Aquamarine the Cat, also known as Aqua by her closest friends, is a teal 15-year-old, female, cat and is the older sister of Sandra the Cat. Like Sonic and other characters in the series, she is signifigantly shorter then humans her age. She is 100 cm (3' 3'') ''and her weight is unknown. Appearence Aquamarine has the same face shape and eye shpae of Blaze the Cat's. She commonly wears a navy stripped, hooded shirt, grey, baggy cargo shorts, and black Converse high tops. Though when dressing her a fancy event, she might wear a long, white Grecian style dress. Aqua also has a long, bushy teal tail. Personality Aquamarine is a very kind and happy person to her closest friends and others, but befroe someone gets to know her well, she appears shy and does not like to attract attentino to herself. She is especially meek and timid when made to do public speaking in front of a large crowd or being alone with Knuckles the Echidna. She is also the jealous-type when it comes to relationships. Her mother is dead, so she ocassionally mourns over this. This resulted in her being somewhat over-protective of her little sister, Sandra. Sandra is annoyed by this, and even sometimes resent's Aqua's company, only causing her to do this more. Even though Aquamarine is protective of her, she still trusts Sandra in many other things. She does not like talking bad about her friends behind their backs, or anyone else doing so. She tries her best to save friends from the hurtful gossip that constantly goes around Central City High School about them and is always willing to stand up for them. She is not a tomboy, but not a girly-girl, either. Aquamarine is not entirely against fighting, only when it involves friends pointlessly fighting or Sandra being put in danger. She is prone to common cat diseases, and regularly has to have vaccinations, something which she does not enjoy... Relationships Family *Mother: Renee *Sister: Sandra *Great-Grand Aunt: Christina Friends/Allies *Sandra the Cat *Antonia the Hedgehog *Dana the Fox *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Chaotix *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Rivals *Pearl the Mouse *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Enemies *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Tails Doll *Mephlies the Dark Abilties and Weaknesses Aquamarine abilties include Spin Dash, Spin Jump, unarmed Matial Arts skills, excellent night vision and hearing, knowloge of chemistry, hunting for household pests, can retract her own claws, acute sense of smell, can run at the speed of 30 mph, and she can harness the power of the Super Emeralds and Master Emerald. One of her weaknesses are that she is easily poisoned by toxic chemicals when swallowed, so Aquamarine avoids any situation that includes these kind of things. She is also prone to common cat dieases, such as worms and ear mites, but will eventually get the vaccination for it. Aquamarine has been known to be afraid of spiders at one point. (Like when Antonia had a rubber spider and threw at her face, Aqua screamed and curled up into a ball, shivering.) Category:Females Category:Cats